Visions
by xXKage-SamaXx
Summary: When Sakura is given a second chance, she needs to find the one that can see the jem she wears around her neck. Easy enough right? Try picking that person out of 128 million people. Sakux yew dont get to know yet XD


"HHHHOOOOOTTTTTT!!" A pink haired girl leaped up to the ceiling of her large bathroom, her foot throbbing. She landed beside the tub and lowered her head. "That...was hot..." She panted. The teen then dipped her foot in again, decided it was okay and stepped in. As she lay her head back against the cool rim of the claw foot bathtub, she let out a long sigh of relief. Sakura then giggled as she wiggled her toes and the steaming water and watched in amusement as they sent little ripples and splashes everywhere. Wait a minute.. She blinked. Once, twice, and then looked up. She screamed and covered herself with the bubbles as she saw four of her little brother's friends staring at her from the doorway. "EEP!" She stopped herself from jumping in fear they'd see something. "OUT!!" Sakura pointed to the door as a gesture to leave and dived everything but her head under the bubbles. The screech startled her mother, who came bounding up the stairs to find her fifteen year old daughter in the bathtub with an entourage watching guard. The running on the hardwood floor downstairs disrupted a sleeping Sadahiro Haruno, who also came leaping out and into the door way. He spun on his heels just as fast as he had come, dragging the young boys by their collars with him. He really didn't need to see his daughter like that... The victim of all this viewing could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She was still pointing, "MOM! GET THE FRICK OUT!" Her mother sighed and shut the door behind her as she went down the stairs to finish dinner. Sakura talked to herself, "Oh my god... they saw me, they saw me. EEP!" She dipped her head under and shampooed it. "Mmm...Strawberry..." This cheered her up a bit, when she and Taiyou were younger, Mom would take them to an old field where the strawberries grew wild. They'd run around and play tag(even though Sakura always cheated by throwing some of the strawberries under Taiyous feet and made him stumble as she speed ahead) while Mom picked the fruits. She didn't trust their judgement, but they could pick every now and then too. Sometimes, Dad would even come! And he didn't do anything, but that was befo- A knock at the door disrupted her thoughts.

It was her nine year old brother, Taiyou, "Hey Sakura! Its dinner time! Oh, and you might want these.." The girl watched as he slid the photo's his friends had taken of her through the base of the door. Despite The people he hung out with, Taiyou was sweet. He obeyed everything his parents said, did his homework, and picked up his room. Sakura found herself very protective of her little brother, whether it was defending him in a bitch fight against other girls or against their father.

"Thanks." That was all she said before standing up and wrapping a lavender towel around herself. She stepped out and walked over to the mirror. Tomorrow was the first day of school, a NEW school, and she had to do her hair nice tonight. Sakura creaked the door a bit, and whispered, "Hey Taiyou, just tell Mom to save some for me in the fridge okay?" She winked.

The black haired boy nodded with a huge smile on his face and raced down the stairs. His sister watched silently and shut the door. "Damnnnn ittttt... I don't even want to blow dry it for once..." She mumbled under her breath. Grudgingly, she plugged in the hair dryer and stepped over to the tub again, the device still in her hand. "Oh, forgot my washcloth.." Sakura bent down to get it, forgetting the blow dryer was still in her hands. In one split moment, everything went white. She didn't know that she had dropped the running blow dryer in the water, and she couldn't remember that she tried to grab it out. All she knew was that she had been shocked.

"Ngg..." From the ground, the teen looked around, one hand holding her head. Yep, it was...white. She shot up. "Agh! Where am I, who am I? Who the fuck are you?..!" She pointed to a squirrel, who quickly made it a point to haul ass and stay away from Sakura. "Oh yeah!" She complained throwing her hands in the air, "Run away!" She huffed and crossed the arms over her chest. A slight breeze blew and she shivered. The rosette looked down and noticed that her purple towel was gone, in its place, however, was a beautiful pale lavender robe. It contrasted with her red fingernails, she noted, as she ran her finger tips across the silk tie of it.

"Like it?" A cold female voice asked.

Sakura's head shot up and she narrowed her eyes. There was a woman in front of her. She had long, flowing white hair and blood red eyes. Her gaze was harsh, and her body straight. "Well get up!"

The girls eyes widened in suprise, she shakily got up and looked at the other female.

The woman spoke. "Let's make this quick. "I am Itsuko, an angel of death. Your angel to be specific. You've been given a second chance kid, don't blow it." Itsuko stepped forward and handed the astonished girl a dark blue crystal, tied o make a makeshift necklace with black twine. "This cannot break. You're a Hoskito. You have to save a life with the one that sees the jewel. You have a power. Bye!" With that, Itsuko disappeared. Sakura threw out her hands, clutching the necklace tightly, "W-wait!" She had so many questions. Like, she was a what? Who the heck was that?! WAS SHE TALKING TO HERSELF?! And where was that squirrel?... Her head started to spin as the girl saw the familiar surroundings of her bathroom encase her. She hastily threw the necklace around her throat and lunged for the door. She was sweating, and she dashed into her bedroom and locked the door. Sakura slid down it till she was sitting, then she hugged her knees to her chest and hid her face. She was so confused. Why didn't she just die?! She certainly deserved it... Without knowing what came next, she started to cry. Without a second thought, she forced herself up off the carpet, changed into suitable pajama's and layed in her bed. Her heart was still pounding, and her head was now too. She thought back to what her angel had told her..."You have to save a life with the one that see's the jewel." So...that means that no one else can see it? Hmm...The rosette felt her eyelids get heavy, and she drifted off to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

Thanks for reading! -peace sign-


End file.
